Destructive Duels
by Speaker of Words
Summary: Anakin and Jacen do a trial by combat of their separate views of the Force, and the Falcon gets damaged in the process. They decide to go to continue their duel outside the Jade Shadow. Timeline: Pre New Jedi Order


A/N: I do not own any part of the Star Wars Universe.

"It seems there is only one way to determine whose viewpoint on the Force is better, through combat,"

Jacen looked startled at Anakin's bold statement, for they were inside the Millennium Falcon, and it would be a bad idea to damage it and then face their father. But Anakin had already activated his lightsaber. With a sigh Jacen took his out and matched Anakin's stance. His brother would only understand something if it was shoved through his duracrete head.

He settled into a defensive stance, waiting for Anakin to attack him. He came with an overhead strike, which Jacen deflected to his left, just far enough not to hit him. Anakin turned the deflection around and struck upwards at Jacen who jumped back. Anakin jumped after him with another overhead strike, but Jacen jumped out of the way and Anakin's saber left a deep furrow in the floor, exposing the smuggling compartments beneath.

"Sithspawn!!" Anakin's voice was panicked.

Just then they heard a raised voice from outside say, "This is my father's ship! I'm on the list of people allowed in this bay!"

They heard a bored voice respond to her, saying, "I'm sorry, Miss Solo. But security was just triggered, from within the ship, something about intruders having damaged it."

At this, Anakin and Jacen exchanged a startled look.

"I know a less traveled place for this," said Anakin.

"You just left a giant hole in the Falcon and you still want to keep fighting?!" Jacen asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"We still have to get off the ship," Jacen pointed out, sighing. He knew couldn't convince his brother to stop. If he didn't go, they would just end up still fighting in the _Millennium Falcon_, and then get security down on them.

They heard their sister saying that she was going to go and contact the docking authority. They heard a door hiss shut behind her.

"There is only one guard, we can sneak past him and get out of the bay."

They did such, and found themselves lost in a mass of people passing the docking bay.

"This way," Anakin called, heading through the crowd already.

They found themselves inside the _Jade Shadow_ and continued their fight.

* * *

"What did you do to my ship?" Han demanded of Jaina, who was waiting outside docking bay 9733, looking a little stressed, muttering on a comlink.

"I didn't do --" She shrieked as she was lifted up from behind and Chewie started squeezing her and roared. The nearby people shrank away at the sight of an angry Wookie. Leia then came running up, pushing her way through the crowd.

"Whatever happened, Jaina couldn't have done it. Let her down, Chewbacca."

Chewbacca merely grunted at her _/What?/ _

"She was with me, I asked her to go to the Falcon to find her brothers." Leia calmly explained. Chewie let Jaina drop the considerable distance to the ground.

"What happened to my ship?" Han yelled at the security guard who was now slouched outside the door.

"Sir, I am not authorized to disclose that information at this time," said the guard in a maddeningly calm tone.

"Then get authorized!"

"The only person that can authorize it is Commander Fleming," he said lazily.

"Then go ask him!"

"Her, sir," he said, leaning against the wall.

"Whatever, just get her out here."

"I cannot do that, sir."

"And why not?"

"She has no comlink, sir."

"Then where is she?! And stop calling me sir."

"In the hangar, mister," he said, now smirking.

"Then go get her."

"I cannot do that, mister."

"Why not?"

"I'm not allowed in the bay, mister. My orders are to keep anyone from entering."

"Enough of this." Han muttered. He pushed the security guard to the side and entered the bay.

"Mister, you are not allowed in there! You must turn back now!"

Han ignored him until the guard came running after him, then whirled and pointed his blaster at the guard. At once the guard began to sweat and dropped his electrostaff onto the floor.

"Please, I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die," he whimpered.

Han ignored him and walked up the ramp brushing past the few guards that were examining the area. He stopped short at the sight of the damage to his ship surrounded by security officers. There was a deep furrow cut into the floorboards above his hidden smuggling compartments. He cursed, loudly enough that he attracted the attention of the officers. They looked up, startled, for they had thought civilians were being kept out.

"Are you lost, sir?" A voice floated from behind him.

"Commander Fleming, I presume?" said Han.

"Yes, and you might be..."

"Han Solo, and you are aboard the _Millennium Falcon_, not the _Sole Hope_. That's just an alias for the _Falcon_. Now get off of my ship," he said angrily.

"How do I know you are Han Solo?"

Han took out his identification and handed it to her.

"I'm sorry, sir, but this is not up to date. I'm going to have to arrest you."

"I haven't had time to update it, what with it expiring yesterday."

"That does not matter. You are already in violation of security by being here, and you cannot provide proper identification. I know that the Solos, if you are really who you say you are, believe they are above the law. However, that is not the case."

Han got the sense that she was actually happy that she could arrest him. She was probably doing this just for press coverage, even though the allegations were technically true. _Technically. _People would do anything for press coverage nowadays. Even though he had broken the law, he had no intention of going anywhere. Not with them.

He started running away only to realize that he already had stun cuffs on him, capable of delivering a charge that could bring him to his knees. He only got down the ramp of the _Falcon_ before they were triggered, knocking him to the floor. He might as well get out of jail the normal way for once.

In the absence of an escape plan, his thoughts turned to the damage to the _Falcon_. The only thing that could leave a cut like that was a lightsaber. Only his kids would have been able to get into the bay and start fighting. As he knew that Jaina couldn't have done it, that left only Anakin and Jacen who must have been fighting again, and that they had not likely stopped, and had just gone somewhere else when security showed up. He stopped short when he realized where they had likely gone. Mara was not going to be happy. At least he didn't need to think up of a very creative punishment.

* * *

"Mr. Solo, what is it like to be in jail?"

"General Solo, why did you run past that guard into the hangar?"

"Mr. Solo, you forced your way past a security checkpoint and threatened a security officer. Why did you do it?"

Han looked at all the press surrounding him. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Jailed. I wish I could say I was surprised." Nobody in their apartment responded to Leia's statement. The Solo family and friends had gathered at the Solo apartment to discuss how to get Han out. Curiously, Mara had left suddenly a few minutes before, and Anakin and Jacen still had not shown up for the meeting.

* * *

Han's eyebrows shot up as the journalists parted. It was nearly impossible to move a journalist without giving them another story. Mara Jade Skywalker was coming straight at him.

"Who do you think damaged the _Falcon_?" she asked, all business.

"What, no sorry you're in jail or anything?"

"You're pushing it," she warned

"All right, all right. I think it was Anakin and Jacen fighting again. Chances are they—" She was already in a dead run towards her ship. "—never stopped," he muttered.

* * *

Mara stopped short. Anakin and Jacen could be seen sparring outside her ship, and they had already damaged the hull, enough that it would take some time to fix it. Jacen and Anakin remained oblivious to her presence until she summoned both their lightsabers to her hand. They both collapsed because they were overbalanced trying to break a saber lock.

"Come here!" she commanded. Anakin and Jacen came running, with rather guilty looks on their faces.

"What do you think you are doing? The Force shouldn't be tested through combat. All you've accomplished is to damage both my ship and the _Falcon_. Say something," she spat.

"We did try not to damage the ships," Anakin said grumpily.

"Then you should have stopped when you realized what you were doing, not gone to a different ship."

"I thought it was the only way I could persuade Anakin. We didn't mean to hurt anything," Jacen said.

Mara merely raised an eyebrow. "What do you think your punishment will be?"

"Uh, meditation and menial labor?" asked Anakin

"Partly right."

* * *

"Politics." Anakin spat the word like a curse. "We have to help Master Skywalker deal with the Advisory Council to get proper recognition of the Jedi as some elite police force?"

"This is our own fault, Anakin. We might as well do it without grumbling." Jacen said.

They looked around at all the boxes of unfilled paperwork piled up.

"Or so try," Jacen amended.

A/N: Review Please!


End file.
